Muscle Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Muscle Cookie is a Rare Cookie released alongside his Pet, Dumbbell Twins, on September 26, 2016. He has the ability to toss his kettlebell to destroy obstacles in his way. If skilled enough, throws can be chained for more points. Skill Throws kettlebell and destroys obstacles, earning destruction points. Earn more destruction points with Level Up. Magic Candy After a certain interval of throwing kettlebells, throws a giant dumbbell and earns bonus destruction points. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher the bonus destruction points. Story Muscle Cookie's recipe requires protein powder and 3 weeks of powerful kneading. Only after that, the muscles come to life. Such a rigorous baking process has made him a bit short-tempered. He tends to throw exercise equipments when angry. But don't be afraid, once he's done destroying obstacles, he's as cool as a cucumber. (Green Broccoli Giant) ''Eat your vegetables, they said. It will make you stronger, they said... Maybe Muscle Cookie overdid it on the broccoli...'' (Wolf Mask) ''Wear your Halloween wolf mask to the gym to get gains, celebrate Halloween, and release the energy of your inner animal at the same time! ARH-WOOOOOO!'' (Curling Enthusiast) ''The best way to show off your muscles is to try... curling?! Muscle Cookie is definitely good at this sport: every stone he throws hits the target. Wait, is that really what curling is about?'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Get out of my way! Or get blown away! (retired) *Gosh, do you even lift? General *Man, my muscles are huge! *Let's show them how it's done! *Oomph! *Here goes Muscle Cookie! *Your workout is my warm up! *I'll blow them away! *Don't make me angry. 1vs1 Race *Out of my way! *I'll blow you away! *BRING IT ON!! *My muscles are ready! *I'LL CRUSH YOU! Tired *Cramps... Lobby Daily Gift *Take this! "Hi!" *I feel mighty today! *My muscles are glad to see you! Like *Guess I won't smash you after all. *One...Two...Wha? Talk *Strength and muscles are all a Cookie needs! *Wanna see my muscles? *Need something heavy to work on my legs! *Plants won't make your muscles grow! Gift *Just the right weight! Ha-ha! (Given Iron Chocolate) *Yeah! Time to lift! (Given Bronze Hammer) *Just leave it there! Green Broccoli Giant General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Wolf Mask General * Power of the WOLF! * ARH-WHOOOOO! * Hahaha! * GRRRRR! * Gotta get stronger! 1vs1 Race * RAWR! Tired * Phew! Curling Enthusiast General * What's the broom for? * Bring it on! * CURLING! * Curling is POWER! **heavy breathing* * Ha-a-a! 1vs1 Race * I'll crush you! * I'll smash you! * The rock is coming! Tired * Grr... Relationship Chart * Vampire Cookie: Does he ever lift?! * Ice Candy Cookie: Does she ever NOT lift?! * Dark Choco Cookie: This one lifts! * Mala Sauce Cookie: This one DEFINITELY lifts! Updates * February 28, 2017 ** Magic Candy added. * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 10, retired. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus boosted from +200 points for all Jellies in Giant Mode to +3600. Trivia * Even though Muscle Cookie looks huge, he still retains the same hitbox as the other Cookies in the game. * Muscle Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Anyone can do rhythmic gymnastics! ANYONE!" * Muscle Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Carbs, but thanks!" * Muscle Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Carbs again? But thanks!"